


Separated by Distance and Time

by christchex



Series: Reunions [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Reunion Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 08:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christchex/pseuds/christchex
Summary: Jon Snow returns to Winterfell, and his favorite sister.





	Separated by Distance and Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of a short fiction series, focusing on reunions before season 8.

When Jon Snow, King of the North, walked through the gates of Winterfell, all eyes were on him. He dismounted from his horse and only managed a few steps before a small, brown-haired blur slammed into him.

“Arya,” Jon’s sigh of relief could not be heard by anyone but his little sister, who just tightened her arms around his waist. Arya had gotten used to talking again, though nowhere near where she used to be. But this, this needed no words, just the comfortable embrace of siblings who were separated by distance and time.

“Arya,” Jon whispered, “I thought you were gone. I could barely believe it when I read... I almost couldn’t hope. But I knew Sansa could not be fooled.” He held her even more tightly, as if she might disappear, back into whatever place had kept her for so long.

“I’m here Jon,” Arya replied, voice just as quiet. “We’re here. The pack survives.” In a louder voice she continued, “Come.” She let go of his waist and allowed his arms to fall from her sholders, and gestured towards the godswood, where he could just make out Sansa’s hair. “Let’s go see Bran. There is so much we need to say.”

“I would love a family reunion, time together to enjoy the fact that we’re all here, alive, but Arya we do not have time.”

“I know,” Arya cut him off before he went too far. “I know Jon. There’s too much going on for that. It’s not just family we need to talk about.” Arya paused, her sholders tense, the only outward sign of her hesitation. “Bran is different now. You’ll understand when you see him.”

That was all Arya said as she led her brother through the trees.


End file.
